


True Love

by rtaf



Series: Christmas & Chill [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Christmas Presents, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rtaf/pseuds/rtaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oops haha, almost forgot,” Geoff says, surprising Michael. He looks over and there’s no more presents under the tree so he has no idea what his boyfriend’s talking about. He sits up and cocks his head, waiting for Geoff to explain himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by True Love by Ariana Grande - "On the fifth day of Christmas you asked me what's on my wish list  
> And I told you all I wanted was forever with my boo  
> After six days in your arms, I got a tattoo on my heart  
> Cause I'm your moonlight, you're my star and nothing's shining more than you, boy".

“You first,” Geoff states, handing a gift to Michael from under the tree. They sit face to face, cross legged on the wool rug in their living room. It’s Christmas morning and they've already dug into a hearty breakfast they had prepared. 

It had been fun cooking with Geoff, but it was more fun to gobble up the delicious meal. Scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage and lettuce topped with some spicy mustard inside English muffins.

It tasted better than anything you could get at a restaurant and once they’d finished they were full, leaving the dishes to be washed later and instead walking over to the living room to open presents.

Michael grins excitedly, practically shaking with anticipation. He had tried to get Geoff to let him open at least one present last night but the man was adamant about waiting.

The present is in a medium sized, nicely wrapped box. Michael has to resist the urge to shake it, quickly tearing off the wrapping instead. When he gets to the cardboard box, he rips away the tape from the middle, opening up the flaps to see what’s inside.

He reaches in and pulls out what’s stacked on top, a blue beanie with a pokeball on the front. Smiling he slides it over his messy bed head curls, “sweet.” 

Next is a mug with their favorite quote from It’s Always Sunny, their favorite show. It’s clearly homemade and Michael can tell by the distinct sloppy black cursive of Geoff’s handwriting. He laughs as he’s reminded of the episode it’s from, carefully placing it to the side. 

“Thanks, Geoff,” he says with a grin, pulling out the last gifts in the box, a twenty dollar Xbox gift card and two tickets to the new Star Wars. He gasps, “Geoff, goddamn dude, thank you. I hope these are for us.”

Geoff chuckles, “of course they are, who else would you rather go with?”

“Well there’s Gavin, for starters, Ray... and Ryan,” he lists jokingly before Geoff cuts him off with a slight shove, “yeah, yeah,” he mumbles, taking the tickets from Michael and putting them inside the mug.

“Okay, your turn,” Michael announces, grabbing all three of Geoff’s gifts from under the tree. He had wrapped them separately so he’d be able to tell what was what later.

“Open this one first,” he says to Geoff, handing him the bigger present of three. He awaits anxiously as wrapping paper is shred from the thin cardboard and plastic box.

“Oh Michael, you shouldn't have,” Geoff says, grinning widely at the remote control helicopter in his hands. He’d mentioned offhandedly one time during a GTA recording that owning a remote control helicopter would be pretty amazing, so he’s pretty touched that Michael had even picked up on it.

He sets it down, thinking about how cool it’ll be to test it and how he better start outside, because he will one hundred percent crash it on the ceiling if he plays with it inside. When he opens the next gift, a box of liquor flavored chocolates, he’s practically salivating as he eyes the different flavors on the lid. “Goddamn, these looks delicious,” he comments.

The last present is wrapped tightly and when Geoff unwraps it he sees why. The glass skull filled with vodka looks impossibly fragile. Holy shit, cool. “Thanks a lot, buddy you know me so well,” he says, barking out a laugh.

Michael smiles and leans back, patting his full tummy as he leans on his forearms and elbows. He’s not sure of what they’re going to do next, maybe check out what’s on TV or something. 

“Oops haha, almost forgot,” Geoff says, surprising Michael. He looks over and there’s no more presents under the tree so he has no idea what his boyfriend’s talking about. He sits up and cocks his head, waiting for Geoff to explain himself.

Geoff takes a deep breath, reaching into the neck of his t-shirt and pulling on a chain Michael hadn't even noticed he was wearing. He unclips it and slides something off of it, holding it out to Michael.

“It’s- it’s a promise ring,” he starts and Michael gasps softly. “I uh, wasn't sure how you’d act because we never talk about marriage and engagement and stuff so, I thought this- this was a safe bet,” Geoff continues, trying not to let his voice crack.

Michael stares at the ring, letting Geoff put it on his ring finger with shaky hands. He beams as his eyes start to fill with tears. When he looks up at Geoff the man is silently sobbing. 

He lunges at him, tackling Geoff to the ground in a tight hug, wrapping his arms around his torso. Geoff’s body shakes and Michael feels like they need to be infinitely closer, despite the closeness of their bodies pressed together.

“Fuck, Geoff, of course. Yeah I wanna get engaged and get married, and I wanna do it all with you,” he rambles, rubbing Geoff’s back comfortingly and letting a few tears slip out into the fabric of his shirt.

“I love you so much,” Geoff whispers brokenly, tightening his grip around Michael’s shoulders and pressing a kiss to the top of Michael’s head.

“I love you too,” Michael replies into the crook of Geoff’s neck and leans up to give Geoff a proper kiss on the lips, both of them kissing passionately in appreciation for the other.

Definitely not how Michael had expected his Christmas morning to end but he's very pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. :)  
> Next story in this collection will be joelay and over 2000 words so there's something to look forward to haha.


End file.
